Fifty Names for a Tama-Neko
by Sailor Ghost
Summary: Heh Heh ^_^() some chemistry homework-induced self-insertion list starring everyone's favorite kitty and everyone's favorite grossly underrated Suzaku Seishi! A detailed explanation is contained within! SO STOP READING THE SUMMARY AND GO ON!!!!!!


50 Names for a Tama-Neko

**50 Names for a Tama-Neko**

** **

**Sailor Ghost:** MINNASAN KONNICHIWA!!! Welcome to another utterly ridiculous fanfic!! A totally pointless whatever that I came up with while doing my chemistry homework!

**Mitsukake:**....................

**Sailor Ghost:** ^^() Anou....I gues I should tell you what the whole point of this list is, huh?? And Why Mitsukake-sama is here.....(_latches onto his arm and rubs her head on his shoulder_) 

**Mitsukake:** Yah, that'd be nice....

**Sailor Ghost:** Well, I was innocently doing my homework when BOOM!!! A Fushigi Yuugi inconsistancy popped into my head. Funny how they do that huh, Mitsukake-sama??

**Mitsukake:**...................

**Sailor Ghost:** Anyways, I thought...hmmm....MIAKA was the one who named Tama-Neko Tama-Neko, and he was Mitsukake's cat first...so what did Mitsukake call him before Miaka named him Tama-neko???????

**Mitsukake:** I called him.... 

** **

**Sailor Ghost:** SO I decided that I'd make a fanfic out of it and invite Mitsu-sama to help me deliver a running commentary!!! Pretty smart of me, eh, Mitsukake-sama?? 

**Mitsukake:** Don't you have some other bishounen to stalk?? I have some angst to get back to...

**Sailor Ghost:** NOPE!!! Geo-sama is still upset over that Eagle thing, Fujisawa is married, Tasuki still hasn't lifted that restarining order, Gateau is gay, Sorata is infatuated with some other lady, Van is...

**Mitsukake:** Oh......um....OK.....I get it.

**Tama-neko:** Mrow! Mrow! (translation: Hi, you stupid, brain dead humans!! Little do you know of my plans to take over the post office and mail cotton candy to Richard Simmons!!! BWAAAAHAAAHAAAAA!!!!!!!)

**Mitsukake:** Hi, Tama-neko. Have you come to dwell in my angst, too?? 

**Tama-neko:** MEOW!! (translation: That's Tama-Neko, Kami-sama Ichiban to you, vile human!!!)

**Sailor Ghost:** Irasshai, Tama-neko!!! Now that the title character is here we can start!!! YAY!!!

**50 Names for a Tama-Neko II**

** **

1. Myou Juan, Junior 

**Sailor Ghost:** I'm sure being a bum was a pretty lonely life.

**Mitsukake:** At least I managed to lose some weight... 

2. Hey you

3. Jojo the Wonder Kitty

**Mitsukake:** I wouldn't even wish that name on a mortal enemy.

4. Tamakins

5. Booger Head

6. BooBoo Kitty

7. Fuzzbutt

8. Name yourself. I'm getting a beer.

**Mitsukake:** That's not a name...

** **

**Tama-neko:** Puuuuurrrr....Mrow? (translation: Yes, but you have said that on several ocasions, haven't you?) 

9. Felix-neko

10. Neko-neko

11. Nuku-Nuku 

12. Walking Flea Factory

**Sailor Ghost:** Like YOU weren't when you were an old bum!!!

**Mitsukake:** I was a sanitary bum.

13. Bob

14. Merle (har har)

15. Fish Breath

16. Mambo Joe the Amazing Anthropomorphic Dancing Cat!! 

17. Jack

18. Mack

19. Buddy

20. Lunch

**Mitsukake:** .....uhhhh.....(_attempts to sneak out_)

**Sailor Ghost:** @.@ 

**Tama-neko:** MEEEEEEEEOOOOOW!!!! MROOOOOW!!!!! (translation: He'll do it, too!!! I'm not his first pet, you know!!!!)

21. Gilligan

22. Fuzzy Wuzzy Fluffy Muffinkins

23. Daddy's Little Precious Kitty-Witty

24. The Only One Who Ever Makes Any Sense Around Here

**Mitsukake:** I still call him that sometimes.

25. Furry Little Moustached Man

26. Pika Pika Pikachu

27. Barney

28. Garfunkle

29. Snoopy

30. Poopy 

32. My Walking Rug

33. Mud for Brains

34. Sanitary Self-Cleaning Domesticated Feline Animal Companion

**Sailor Ghost:** Actually....this would be something Mitsukake would say....assuming he actually says something. Such a waste of Kouji Ishii's talents, ne no da?

35. Mommy 

36. Guard Dog 

**Mitsukake:** Yah, to make sure no one robbed my cardboard box. Har, har. 

37. The Only One Who Understands My Pain

38. Nicky Doodles

39. Schnookums

40. That's My Dinner, Onone Neko!! SHINI!!!!

**Sailor Ghost:** My, my, Mitsukake. Temper, temper.

**Mitsukake:** I was angry over my scant character development. 

41. Smelly

42. WATASHI NO TAMAGOYAKI!!!!! YANYANYANYANYAN!!!!

**Mitsukake:** What the..........???

**Sailor Ghost:** Well, I'm hungry and Napster is on ^^()()

43. I Should've Rescued a Dog

44. Spot

45. A Serious Detriment to my Salary

46. Santa's Little Helper

47. SHOUKA-SAN!!!!

**Sailor Ghost:** Awwwwwwww ;_;

** **

**Mitsukake:** That was somewhere between the denial and acceptance phases. Thanks for opening up old wounds...................

48. Sailor Ghost is Dumb and Should Keep These Things To Herself??

**Mitsukake:** That's a little better...

49. Stinky Beans

AND WHAT I HONESTLY BELIEVE MITSUKAKE'S NAME FOR TAMA-NEKO WAS BEFORE MIAKA NAMED HIM TAMA-NEKO......

50. What cat??

**fin!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mitsukake:** You're one disturbed person, Sailor G...hey, where is she??

**Sailor Ghost:** (_comes in dressed like Shouka - groovy loopy hair and all_) OYASUMINASAI, MINNASAN!!!!!! 

**Mitsukake:** Why are you dressed like my dead fiancee??

** **

**Tama-neko:** Mrooooow.......(translation: I need some catnip...)

**Sailor Ghost:** (_latches onto Mitsukake's arm again_) Oh, come on, don't you want a happy ending to your story?

** **

**Mitsukake:** My happy ending died a long time ago.

**Sailor Ghost:** Awwwwwww.....;_; I'm tearing up!

**Tama-neko:** (_puts a fedora on and walks out with his briefcase_) Mrow, Mrow. Mroooooow, mrow. (translation: looks like you're going to get a sucky ending! Goodnight, folks!! Kiss, kiss! Hi Mom!

**fin**


End file.
